<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was the Crêpes (but not only the Crêpes) by UnproblematicMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736245">It was the Crêpes (but not only the Crêpes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe'>UnproblematicMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reverse Omens: Golden Snake and Black Cat [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Scene: Paris 1793 (Good Omens), Reverse Omens, Scene: Paris 1793 (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale gets himself in trouble and into prison. Good thing he has his personal guardian angel. Crowley however demands an explanation (among other things).<br/>What will he learn about Aziraphale’s past, his Fall and his relationship with Gabriel?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reverse Omens: Golden Snake and Black Cat [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reverse Omens is back! We’re diving deeper into the main plot of the series now. :)</p><p>There will be a smutty chapter, but like in “Fleeting Moments in the Eternal City” you will be able to skip it without missing plot-relevant details.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cold chains around his wrists, hot pain on his skin and a rough hand in his hair. Brutally Aziraphale’s head was yanked back so he had to face his tormentor. Violet eyes full of rage glowered at him, but he would not faze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where?” Gabriel pressed out between gritted teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale remained silent. Not even when a hard slap landed against his cheek did he make a sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The orb will show up sooner or later,” Gabriel snarled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“True,” Aziraphale said with a smug smile, “but you can’t be sure who will find it,” playfully he raised a brow when Gabriel drew in a sharp breath, “and if it is not you, you cannot erase the orb’s memories before returning it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another blow against his face shut him up for a moment, but it did not stop Aziraphale from enjoying Gabriel’s helpless anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They may not believe me or Lucifer,” Aziraphale continued unfazed, “but they won’t dismiss what they see with their own eyes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will tell me now where you hid it or…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Or what? My faith is sealed,” Aziraphale said. “You made sure of it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gabriel grabbed Aziraphale’s hair again, pulling sharply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Listen, sunshine,” he whispered darkly. “You may think it can’t be worse. But believe me – it can! I can put you through so much pain, misery and humiliation that you will beg me to toss you out of Heaven already. So you’d better…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both leaves of the library’s heavy door burst open with a loud bang, the hinges creaking in protest. Michael rushed in, breathing heavily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There are you,” she said and with a look at Aziraphale, “Oh, good, you found him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Gabriel or Aziraphale could react, Michael had grabbed Aziraphale and pulled him to his feet. Disdainfully she let her eyes wander over his injuries.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You really thought you had a chance against Gabriel?” she sneered. “You shouldn’t have resisted.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale said nothing. She would not believe him anyway if he told her that he had not resisted, that his wounds were token of Gabriel’s futile attempts to get information out of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael dragged Aziraphale towards the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait,” Gabriel called. “Give me some more time with him. I…erm,… we need to find the orb.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The rebels have to get out now!” she insisted. “Their presence poisons all of Heaven.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry, Gabriel,” she cast the other Archangel a reassuring smile. “We will find it, sooner or later.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale narrowed his eyes at her. Could he trust her? She was righteous but also one of Gabriel’s closest confidants as well as the other way around. In addition she was angry at the moment, aggressive and not in the mood for talking. If Aziraphale gave away the position of the orb now and Michael put too much faith in Gabriel, he would get the chance to manipulate the orb and everything would be lost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. Aziraphale decided to keep quiet. This was Heaven. Even if they tossed him out now. How hard could it be to find a way back in?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The rattling of the iron gate ripped Aziraphale out of his grim memories. A chubby dark-haired man entered his cell. He told Aziraphale in French that he was lucky to have him as an executioner while Aziraphale tried to convince him in a mixture of French and English that there had been a mistake.</p><p>Indeed there had been. A mistake made by Aziraphale. He had been so busy planning to break into Heaven and retrieve the orb that he must have missed the changes in France. So after being caught and chased by angry angels, he had made a very unfortunate choice of attire to lay low in France. Well, the Archangels and angels <em>had</em> lost sight of him, but his disguise as a French noble had brought him into a very dangerous situation.</p><p>Usually the chains, the bars and the guards could be easily overcome, but the wounds left by Uriel’s blade had been deep. Healing them had taken its toll on Aziraphale’s power. He had barely made it to France and managed to change his clothes.</p><p>Now he could not even charm this stupid executioner, weak as this whole ordeal had left him. In a few hours he would stand before Lucifer with no body and no good explanation why he was in France when Lucifer believed him to be in England.</p><p>A scream sounded from outside, making the executioner chuckle so full of sadistic delight that Aziraphale could only turn his head away in disgust.</p><p>“Animals,” he said.</p><p>“I’ve yet to see an animal to build clever machines to kill others of its kind, kitten,” sounded a familiar voice behind him. “This is more of a human thing.”</p><p>“Crowley!” With a wide smile Aziraphale spun around. Leaning casually against the gate stood Crowley, arms crossed. In his periphery Aziraphale saw that the executioner had stopped moving. The place was frozen in time, except for Crowley and him.</p><p>Aziraphale’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of his friend. As always Crowley looked stunning.His beautiful red hair was gathered into a simple yet elegant braid, emphasizing the stunning features of his face. The beige linen clothes were those of a commoner – a much smarter choice than Aziraphale’s –, but looked so good on the lean body that a king would pale beside him.</p><p>In some moments, even after all this time, it was still hard to grasp for Aziraphale that someone as beautiful as Crowley wanted him of all people.</p><p>“So, Aziraphale,” Crowley said, looking at him with an inscrutable expression. “What are you doing here? Not many people to influence in here, are there?”</p><p>“Erm, no,” Aziraphale admitted, blushing. “I might have miscalculated the appropriate attire for the time and place.”</p><p>“No kidding,” Crowley said dryly. “Why you’re even here? I thought you were busy.”</p><p>“Busy?” Aziraphale repeated.</p><p>“Oh, Crowley,” Crowley mimicked. “Luce can be sooooo sweet. He allowed me to open a bookshop in London!”</p><p>Despite the situation Aziraphale smiled a little at the jealousy in Crowley’s voice. He stepped as close to the angel as his chains allowed.</p><p>“I got peckish,” he fibbed. “So I hopped over for some crêpes .”</p><p>“Peckish, hm?” Crowley said and slowly moved towards Aziraphale.</p><p>He began circling the demon, watching him intently. A pleasant shudder ran through Aziraphale while he was under Crowley’s scrutiny.</p><p>“Y…yes,” he stammered. “You know me and my sweet tooth.”</p><p>After a while the angel came to a halt behind Aziraphale, his breath tickling the demon’s neck.</p><p>“You want me to believe this story?” he asked.</p><p>“Erm…, well…, yes. I mean…, after all… why would I…”</p><p>“So,” Crowley interrupted. “I suppose I am also to believe it is a mere coincidence that the demon who somehow managed to sneak into Heaven is described as a short well-rounded blond, escaped by turning into a black cat, rushed through a side entrance, disappeared in France somewhere around the Bastille and now I find you in said Bastille, too worn out to miracle yourself out?”</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Aziraphale said quietly. “Look, I know you’re probably angry and I…”</p><p>Before he could finish, two large hands grabbed his shoulders, he was spun around and pinned against the cold dungeon wall.</p><p>“Well, in my defense, I <em>really</em> got peckish,” Aziraphale said.</p><p>“Of course, no lies,” Crowley hissed. “You just left out your little heist.”</p><p>“<em>Attempted</em> heist.”</p><p>“I have half the mind to leave you here,” Crowley growled, his long fingers circling tight around Aziraphale’s wrists. “But I won’t. For one, because I think someone as smart as you has a very good reason to do something so stupid.”</p><p>“For two, you can’t stay mad at me for long?” Aziraphale asked hopefully.</p><p>His spirits were lifted when he saw the corner of Crowley’s mouth twitch. Even though the angel fought down the smile that threatened to form, his expression softened. Nevertheless his tone remained strict and dark.</p><p>“For two,” he whispered, “I expect that you’ll be eager to thank me properly in every way I ask.”</p><p>Aziraphale stifled the moan that almost escaped him and nodded, biting his lip.</p><p>“Of course,” he said.</p><p>He tilted his head to present his throat and shivered when a soft kiss was pressed against the sensitive skin. With a snap of Crowley’s fingers his chains disappeared and his fancy clothes were replaced by a commoner’s attire.</p><p>“Let’s go, kitten,” Crowley said.</p><p>“Can we eat somewhere before we… you know?” Aziraphale asked, pouting a bit. “I really picked Paris because of the crêpes.”</p><p>“Fine,” Crowley sighed. “Crêpes it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Gabriel?” a voice called out for him and Gabriel turned around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An angel in a short chubby corporation with curly blond hair came his way, waving. Great, just what he needed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aziraphale,” he said harshly. “Go to your quarters. Even you can’t have missed that there is a rebellion going on.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But this is why I need to talk to you,” Aziraphale said pleadingly. “It’s important!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Make it quick.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale came closer and looked up to meet Gabriel’s eyes with a conspiratorial expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I heard what they say about Lucifer,” Aziraphale whispered. “It can’t be!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well,” Gabriel sighed. “Directly after he held his blasphemous speech – and was shut down –, it happened. I know it is hard to believe but…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Aziraphale interrupted. “What I mean is: it can’t be. Factually. I was in the library afterwards. Usually I’m alone. But this time Lucifer was there, too. We both arrived after the meeting and were there until the alarm sounded.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gabriel studied Aziraphale’s large aquamarine eyes that looked at him full of trust and love. Putting on a bright smile, the Archangel lay a soft hand on Aziraphale’s shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, this is good news, Aziraphale!” he said brightly. “Now everything can be settled and go back to normal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?” Aziraphale beamed at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course! Thanks to you Lucifer has an alibi.” Gabriel nodded. “How about that? I go find Michael and the others while you check on Lucifer. I was going after him and saw him down the corridor.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eagerly Aziraphale nodded, still a wide smile on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, of course!” he said. “On my way, Gabriel.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he turned around and raced down the corridor, Gabriel’s smile dropped. This was not ideal, but Aziraphale would pose no problem. In fact, Gabriel was sure he could use the new situation to his advantage.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gabriel paced nervously around his office. There was no doubt that the intruder had been Aziraphale. Not only did the description of the culprit’s corporation match his, he was also probably the only one of his kind to choose a cat as his animal form.</p><p>Usually Gabriel would call it pathetic. But he had learned the hard way that there was more to Aziraphale than the first impression suggested.</p><p>For the moment he seemed to be safe. Firstly Aziraphale had turned into a cat to escape; had he carried something, it would have been visible. Secondly, it had been hours; had Hell gotten hand on <em>this</em> information, they would have made a move by now.</p><p>Still, this incident proved that Aziraphale was resourceful and determined. Any hope that he had decided to let it go, had vanished. If he ever succeeded… It did not bear thinking about.<br/><br/></p><p>He had to find the orb.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gabriel pushed open the giant door. He marched into the library as if stepping onto battleground. There he was. Aziraphale sat at the table in the large hall’s center, letting his eyes wander along the high shelves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How predictable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The worst hiding place ever,” Gabriel sneered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not hiding,” Aziraphale said. “Don’t you think I’d at least be <strong>under</strong> the table if I was?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then what are you doing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Saying goodbye,” Aziraphale answered sadly. “This was my favorite place in Heaven. Who knows when I will see it again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do,” Gabriel laughed. “The answer is ‘Never’!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again he was met by large green-blue eyes, this time full of sadness and disappointment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?” Aziraphale simply asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, it happens to angels who do not know their place,” Gabriel said in an icy voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully. Then he went back to studying the library. Impatient and provoked by being ignored, Gabriel stomped over and roughly yanked Aziraphale to his feet. He pushed him against a shelf and glowered down at the shorter angel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So where is it?” he asked, demanding. “Bet you hid it somewhere in the section about the silly humans.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he giggled a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Gabriel,” he said. “You didn’t think I would hide it here, did you? As I said, this is my favorite place and everybody knows.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then where is it?” Gabriel grabbed Aziraphale’s robe and shook him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think I will keep this to myself,” Aziraphale smiled. “No offense, but I have the feeling you are no longer my superior.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you will tell me,” Gabriel said. “I have my ways.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s see them then.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clenching his fists in anger at the memory, Gabriel let out a growl. Back then he had not managed to get the information out of Aziraphale. Groaning he let himself fall into his office chair. It was driving him up the wall. Thousands of years! He had had – literally – thousands of years to find the damn orb and had not managed to. He had checked Aziraphale’s quarters, his favorite places, his least favorite places and everything in between several times and never been able to retrieve what he had lost.</p><p>He had to find Aziraphale on Earth. If he caught the demon without anyone noticing, he could hide him away. Then he had endless time to question him. With enough fear, pain and humiliation even the stubborn little bastard would break.</p><p>With narrowed eyes Gabriel stared at Earth through the large panorama window. Now where could that accursed demon be?</p><p>*</p><p>“Aziraphale?” Crowley narrowed his eyes at his friend who sat in front of his beloved crêpes but stared into the distance instead of eating. “Aziraphale!”</p><p>Fortunately the other patrons in the café were loud enough to cover his voice so they paid the strange pair no mind. But Aziraphale heard and finally the angel got his attention. The demon’s head snapped towards him and he blushed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, love,” he apologized sheepishly. “You were saying?”</p><p>“Well, I said you were lucky that I found you in the Bastille, not Gabriel,” Crowley answered. “Now however, I want to know why you always get that expression and zone out whenever I mention him.”</p><p>Aziraphale lowered his gaze and finally started to eat.</p><p>“Well, I don’t have the best of memories of him,” he sighed between two bites. “The Fall… I’m over it, I promise, but thinking about it is still hard.”</p><p>With a smile Crowley grabbed his hand.</p><p>“I get that,” he said softly. “But that’s not all, is it? Come on! I’ve known you for so long. You never react like that when I talk about Uriel or Sandalphon. Or Michael! And she is the one who kicked you out.”</p><p>“I... he… he set me up,” Aziraphale said.</p><p>“Set you up?”</p><p>“I was not with the rebels,” Aziraphale said. “But I found Lucifer while the fighting was going on. He was badly injured and I helped him. I used my powers to heal him when Gabriel appeared with the others and accused me of treason. Me, helping a rebel, was proof of my allegiance to them, he said.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Crowley said. “But how did he set you up? Sounds to me like Gabriel, being a huge idiot who is way too fast to judge. Nothing out of the ordinary.”</p><p>“No, he knew, Crowley,” Aziraphale said. “Shortly before I had talked to him. He knew I was not one of the rebels. He sent me after Lucifer!”</p><p>“You?” Crowley asked, incredulous. “No offense, kitten, but weren’t you an archivist? What business did he have ordering an archivist to fight the most powerful of angels?”</p><p>“He didn’t send me to fight… he…,” Aziraphale stuttered and finally asked, “Didn’t you want to have sex?”</p><p>Meeting Crowley’s eyes directly, he pushed a pieces of crêpe into his mouth, closed his eyes in bliss and moaned in delight.</p><p>Crowley choked on his wine, sending himself into a coughing fit. Now that was unexpected. Aziraphale was rarely so blunt. He must be desperate to avoid the conversation. It left Crowley torn. On the one hand he had sworn to himself to never pressure Aziraphale into talking about his Fall and the surrounding circumstances. But now that Aziraphale had opened up a little, Crowley was curious. His manhood, however, was more interested in the coy flutter of Aziraphale’s lashes and the way he wrapped his lips around his fingers to lick them clean.</p><p>“Don’t think you can just wiggle out of this,” he told Aziraphale, shifting in his seat, helplessly trying to adjust his position to accommodate his filling cock.</p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Aziraphale said primly before letting his tongue glide along his lips, catching the last remains of cream.</p><p>Crowley jumped to his feet, threw some (too many) coins on the table and pulled Aziraphale up.</p><p>“We’re leaving, kitten,” he announced.</p><p>He had waited millennia for an explanation. He could wait a little bit longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pure smut. If you do not like porn for porn's sake (or not at all), feel free to skip this chapter, you will not miss out on anything plot-relevant for the series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He threw back his head with a loud moan, overwhelmed by the pleasure. The strains of his own hair tickled his skin when it fell down with the movement. The cloud of bliss and ecstasy that wavered through his mind chased away all curiosity, anger or irritation, basically every thought except the one about the wet, warm mouth wrapped around his cock.</p><p>Aziraphale kneeled in front of him, naked, pleasuring him eagerly. He licked and sucked gently, carefully and slowly. Too slow for Crowley’s liking.</p><p>He really tried to keep still, but the soft lips and the clever tongue drove him crazy all too fast. He could not help bucking his hips to get deeper into the perfect tight heat. All by itself his hand grabbed the blond hair, pushing his lover down. Crowley’s fingers were tangled in Aziraphale’s curls, guiding his movements.</p><p>Apparently Aziraphale appreciated Crowley taking charge. He moaned and obediently took Crowley down to the root, his tongue sliding along the shaft all the while. Crowley's hips and hand were now moving in sync to get his cock deeper into Aziraphale, all self-restrain forgotten. Un-angelically selfish Crowley chased his pleasure, his balls tightening with the rising climax. He tried to give a warning, but his language had long been reduced to feral growls, groans and grunts. So he could only hope that his body, twitching and tensing in anticipation was notice enough.</p><p>Crowley moaned out Aziraphale’s name as well as some obscenities when he came down the demon’s throat. After one final deep thrust he held Aziraphale in place while his lover obediently swallowed around his cock, taking everything Crowley had to give.</p><p>After catching his breath, he got to wobbly feet to pull Aziraphale into his arms. Unsurprisingly an impressive erection pressed against his own softened cock. It was not news that Aziraphale enjoyed being used roughly. Crowley kissed him deeply, his own taste on his lover’s lips igniting a possessive fire that had his spent member twitch again.</p><p>“I missed you so much, kitten,” he said hoarsely against Aziraphale’s mouth. “It has been too long.”</p><p>“I know,” Aziraphale whispered back. “Please, I need…”</p><p>He drew back a little to offer his throat and Crowley immediately took the chance to leave his mark. None too gently he bit down before sucking at the sensitive skin, turning the pale white into deep red. Proudly he observed his work until a whimper reminded him of Aziraphale’s need. The demon lay helplessly in his arms and looked at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>Smirking, Crowley picked him up and carried him towards the bed bridal style. Carefully he lowered Aziraphale to the mattress and let his eyes wander over the lush body. He wanted to take his time exploring the soft curves, marking the light skin, but Aziraphale’s thick hard cock was throbbing with need and dripping with precum, leaving stains on the plush belly. Crowley should not draw this out too long.</p><p>Of course that did not mean he could not draw it out a little. With a snap of his fingers Aziraphale’s hands were chained to the headboard. The demon’s expression showed that he recognized Crowley’s souvenir from the Bastille.</p><p>“I’m not one to let a good pair of chains go to waste,” he explained with a smug smile.</p><p>Aziraphale rolled his eyes but said nothing.</p><p>“You have quite the… situation there, hmm, kitten?” Crowley grinned while circling the bed. “Need help?”</p><p>“Yes, please, Crowley,” Aziraphale moaned. “I need you.”</p><p>“Yes, you do,” Crowley chuckled, climbing on the bed. “The door was barely closed and you were already on your knees for me, desperate for my cock. Sucking it like you were made for it. Then again…,” he parted Aziraphale’s legs and positioned himself between them, “… I guess you were.”</p><p>With a quick move of his fingers he collected the pearly white drops of precum from Aziraphale’s stomach and examined them.</p><p>“Such a dirty little demon,” he admonished. “My needy little whore, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Crowley, please!”</p><p>“I asked you a question.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, you are right, but please…”</p><p>“Right with what?” Crowley leisurely spread Aziraphale’s arse cheeks and willed a jar of oil into existence.</p><p>“Crowley!”</p><p>“Say it,” Crowley said calmly while slicking the fingers of his right hand.</p><p>“I’m… I’m a whore,” Aziraphale whispered, blushing furiously.</p><p>“Yes, you are.” Crowley said as he circled around the demon’s entrance. “But a little more specific.”</p><p>“A needy little whore,” Aziraphale exclaimed. “Please.”</p><p>“Yes, correct again,” Crowley nodded. He enjoyed this quite a bit. “And whose needy little whore are you?”</p><p>“Yours, only yours,” Aziraphale all but sobbed and finally Crowley took pity on him.</p><p>Carefully he pushed a finger into the tight hole. He bit his lips as the velvet walls clenched around him, desperate for more. He inserted another finger and slowly started fucking his lover on the two digits before putting in a third. Aziraphale threw his head back with a cry and rolled his hips while his arms tugged on his restrains.</p><p>Crowley growled at the sight and took Aziraphale’s erection into his free hand. His own cock was filling again. In need for friction he rubbed it against Aziraphale’s creamy thighs, but soon it was no longer enough.</p><p>He let go of Aziraphale’s member and pulled his fingers out. Aziraphale whined at the loss.</p><p>“Please, Crowley, I’ll be good, I promise,” he exclaimed. “But please…”</p><p>Quickly Crowley crawled up Aziraphale’s body to bring them face to face. He shushed him.</p><p>“You are very good for me, kitten,” he said, “and you are so beautiful that I’m already hard for you again, because you are so perfect.” Gently he nudged the tip of his cock against Aziraphale’s ass. “Wouldn’t you like to cum on my cock?”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded so eagerly that Crowley could not help but chuckle.</p><p>“I take that as a yes,” he announced and pushed in.</p><p>From the beginning he set a rough and fast pace, drawing beautiful noises out of Aziraphale’s mouth. He moaned and sighed, spreading his legs wider, welcoming Crowley deeper. With abandon Crowley thrust into the yielding body and his second orgasm of the night built up.</p><p>With a thought he freed Aziraphale’s wrists from the chains immediately the demon’s arms circled around his neck, pulling their chests flush against each other. Crowley groaned appreciatively at the closeness and increased his pace.</p><p>"You're mine alone, my sweet little demon, my plaything," Crowley breathed out. "Mine to have, to use."</p><p>"Yes," Aziraphale nodded. "Yours."</p><p>"And don't you ever forget," Crowley said, punctuating every word with his movements.</p><p>After a few more deep thrusts, Aziraphale tensed underneath him and cried out. Crowley felt wetness blossom between their stomachs and his lover’s walls tighten around him. Whatever tiny remains of self-control he had left disappeared.</p><p>Crowley growled, dove down to dig his teeth into Aziraphale’s left shoulder and spilled his seed into the tight channel of his docile lover. Wildly he rode out his orgasm before pulling out with a content sigh.</p><p>Satisfied with himself and the world, Crowley lay down beside Aziraphale and pulled him close.</p><p>“I needed that,” he said with a laugh. “You alright, love?”</p><p>“I am,” Aziraphale smiled tiredly. “I missed this, too.”</p><p>“But don’t think I forgot you have a story to tell,” Crowley smirked and tipped Aziraphale’s nose, “I won’t let you off the ho…”, he interrupted himself with a wide yawn and sighed, “… guess it can wait until tomorrow.”</p><p>“As you wish,” Aziraphale purred and snuggled deeper into Crowley’s embrace. “Tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who kept to her estimated chapter count this time? Me, myself and I! Yay! Mark the day in your calendar. That might never happen again. xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale awoke to soft kisses to his cheeks and shoulders. Smiling, he opened his eyes to meet Crowley’s gaze. Why could it not be like that forever?</p><p>“Breakfast?” Crowley asked and chuckled at Aziraphale’s enthusiastic nodding.</p><p>Happily Aziraphale enjoyed his tea, the fresh bread and the cheese Crowley had gotten for him. But he felt the angel’s stare from the other side of the bed.</p><p>“So,” Crowley said.</p><p>“So,” Aziraphale repeated.</p><p>“No more stalling,” Crowley demanded. “What happened between you and Gabriel on the day of the Fall?”</p><p>Sighing, Aziraphale dabbed his mouth with a napkin, snapped the empty dishes away and turned to Crowley.</p><p>“What do you remember of the day?” he asked.</p><p>“Well, I remember Lucifer’s speech on one of our assemblies,” Crowley said. “How he felt Mother gave too much attention to Earth, especially to humans. He said She should respect us more and we should unite to let Her know that. Gabriel and the other Archangels told him and his followers off, he left in a huff and stole one of the orbs of power. Probably he planned on using it to increase his strength and overpower the other Archangels. As far as I heard, Gabriel found and stopped him before he could do so.”</p><p>“Part of this is true,” Aziraphale sighed. “Lucifer was jealous of humanity, he felt like he should have more influence – both is <em>still</em> true by the way. But he did not steal the orb.”</p><p>“He didn’t?”</p><p>“No, after the assembly I went to the library as always. Lucifer went there, too. I can only guess it was his safest way to avoid seeing the other Archangels. So I read and he sat there, brooding. And then we heard the commotion outside. Only then we parted ways.”</p><p>“So, it couldn’t have been him,” Crowley said thoughtfully. “What did you do?”</p><p>“I went to find Gabriel.”</p><p> “You? Went to find Gabriel?” Crowley asked in disbelief.</p><p>Smiling sadly, Aziraphale nodded.</p><p>“I did. I trusted him. I adored him,” he said. “As much as I admired and loved all my siblings, especially the Archangels, Gabriel always stood out for me. So strong, confident, brave and charming. I believed that there was no problem he could not solve.” Aziraphale bit his lip to stop it from trembling before adding, “Maybe, had I been a better judge of character, things would have been different.”</p><p>“Hey,” Crowley put an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulder and stroked his cheek, “whatever happened, I’m sure this was not your fault.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Aziraphale said. “Naivety is hardly a crime for a young angel.”</p><p>“Tell me what happened, kitten.”</p><p>“As I said, I was in the library, trying to relax and read. But the library was full of a narcissistic Archangel’s hurt ego so I had trouble focusing. I mean I get it, he had had a bad day, but it’s not that I had had a great one. And I think everyone deserves some alone time now and…”</p><p>“Aziraphale.”</p><p>“Right. So I was reading, he was pouting. And suddenly the alarm went off, panicked voices and frantic steps sounded from outside. So we went to check. I ran towards Heaven’s center where I met Dagon and Uriel. Lucifer went in the direction of the Main Hall where he must have encountered Gabriel.”</p><p>“What? I thought<em> you</em> talked to Gabriel?”</p><p>“That was later. Could you just listen?”</p><p>“Right. Sorry.”</p><p>“So I listened to Dagon and Uriel fighting. Uriel said Lucifer stole the orb, Dagon defended him. Other angels gathered behind each of them, getting involved.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you talk to Uriel?”</p><p>“Yes, well I know I should have. Stop rubbing it in. I lacked the confidence to interrupt so high-ranking angels in a dispute. Beside that the fight got more aggressive with every second and I was scared. That’s why I went to find Gabriel so he could solve this. I told him what I knew, that Lucifer could not have done what he was accused of. He seemed to be very happy about it and told me that now everything would be alright. He sent me to find Lucifer while he went to get the others. Well, I found Lucifer. He was badly injured and about to bleed out.”</p><p>“How could he be bleeding out? He is the Morningstar, he is immortal.”</p><p>“I know, Crowley! Listen. So he was bleeding and babbled about Gabriel attacking him.”</p><p>“But Lucifer was an angel back then, how could Gabriel have wounded him with his weapon?”</p><p>“Oh, for Hell’s sake!”</p><p>Fed up with the interruptions, Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hands and put them against his temple, allowing the angel to share his memories.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>Happily Aziraphale ran down the corridor. Gabriel had said everything would be alright. They just had to bring all the Archangels together and things could be sorted out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale could not see anyone so he called out Lucifer’s name. At first there was no reaction, but then he heard a low groan. Brows furrowed in confusion, Aziraphale followed the noise. The sound came from behind a closed door, leading to a currently unoccupied living room. Carefully Aziraphale pushed open the door and gasped at the sight behind it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucifer lay on the ground. His white robe was stained with golden blood, his long silver hair disheveled and sweaty and his handsome face distorted in pain. Aziraphale spotted several injuries, but the most prominent one was a deep wound in his stomach, bleeding heavily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lucifer,” Aziraphale exclaimed and rushed to his injured comrade, kneeling down beside him. “What happened?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instinctively Aziraphale let his powers flow to heal him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gabriel happened,” Lucifer coughed weakly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Nonsense.” Surely Lucifer must be mistaking – or lying. There was no way anyone, even someone as powerful as Gabriel, could wound the Morningstar so severely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I must know,” Lucifer said dryly. “I was there.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It… is impossible.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucifer gestured over his badly hurt body and said sarcastically, “I beg to differ.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know what I mean,” Aziraphale said. It was a question for another time. He had to focus on saving Lucifer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While he was working, he felt Lucifer’s gaze on him. He met his eyes to find him staring. Apparently Aziraphale’s doing had an effect. Lucifer looked much less pale and smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” Aziraphale asked irritated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just wondering,” Lucifer said in his velvet voice. “Aren’t you afraid big bad heretic Lucifer will just eat you up?” He brought his face close to Aziraphale’s and chuckled darkly when the angel blushed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well,” Aziraphale said primly. “I assume you had lunch before the gathering.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucifer laughed, an intoxicating melodious sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In fact, I had,” he said. “Not that it helped. The Archangels didn’t listen.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that why you accuse Gabriel?” Aziraphale asked pointedly. “Because he stopped you from offending Her further? Maybe you should have talked to him before delivering that speech.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again Lucifer laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, aren’t you sweet?” he said, amused, tilting up Aziraphale’s chin. “Maybe I <strong>will</strong> eat you up.” Then, more serious, he spoke, “I did talk to him about my doubts, sugar. You know what he said?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He said ‘Make your concerns known, brother. Let Her know. Even better: Let everyone know. How about the assembly tomorrow?’”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? You’re saying your speech was Gabriel’s idea?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aww, don’t beat yourself up, sugar,” Lucifer said, taking his hand off Aziraphale. “I trusted him, too. No shame in falling for his charade.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re lying.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Am I?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Aziraphale could answer, heavy footsteps echoed from the corridor into the room. A few angels rushed into the room and for a moment Aziraphale was relieved to see Gabriel. But then he saw how Gabriel’s face darkened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aziraphale,” he exclaimed, pointing at him. “Never would I have expected you to fall for his blasphemous ideas. You allying yourself with a traitor is a huge disappointment!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What…” Aziraphale began, but was shocked into silence when Gabriel stomped over to him and roughly pushed him away to get to Lucifer. Gabriel grabbed the Morningstar’s robe and pulled him up. Aziraphale scrambled to his feet and quietly said to Gabriel, “What are you doing? I thought you would sort things out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s exactly what I’m doing sunshine,” Gabriel whispered back with a cold smile. Aloud he said, “Traitors! Did you think you could get away with this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then Aziraphale’s world shattered. Hidden from the other Archangel’s gaze but visible for Lucifer and Aziraphale, Gabriel produced the missing orb from the sleeve of his robe. Triumphantly he turned to his brethren, presenting it to them. The eyes of Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon were darkened and full of anger, directed mostly at Lucifer, but partly at Aziraphale as well. There was no chance, he could get them to listen to him. Not when his word stood against Gabriel’s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fortunately he hasn’t used it yet!” Gabriel said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale’s thoughts raced. Gabriel had stolen the orb. But he had not used it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Other angels tended to underestimate Aziraphale. He was not very strong, but smart, well-read and blessed with an extraordinary memory. What he had learned once, he never forgot. And he had learned about the orbs, too. Everybody knew the orbs were gifts from God, enabling an Archangel to increase their strength temporarily should the need arise. But what most did not know was that the orbs had been taken directly out of God’s essence and that they were half-sentient. Whatever happened to an orb, the orb remembered and could show it to anyone who asked. Only when the orb was used, the memories would be erased.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale wondered if Gabriel knew all that. But he would worry about that later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without thinking further he tackled Gabriel, grabbed the orb and fled. He pushed aside Uriel and Michael who luckily were too stunned to react in time and ran away. He heard Gabriel’s angry voice from behind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you waiting for?” he yelled. “Get him!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale had to hide the orb until he found someone who would listen.</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Gasping, Crowley returned to the here and now. It took him a moment to orientate himself. Aziraphale still sat next to him with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“Kitten, I’m so sorry,” Crowley said. “What happened then?”</p><p>“I hid the orb,” Aziraphale answered. “Then I went to the library and waited for the inevitable. That’s where Gabriel found and tortured me.”</p><p>“He what?!”</p><p>“Dear, by now you cannot really be surprised by Gabriel’s malignity.”</p><p>“I guess I shouldn’t be,” Crowley clenched his fist in rage at the thought of sweet little Aziraphale in Gabriel’s clutches. “But you did not tell him where the orb was?”</p><p>“No.” Aziraphale shook his head. “And nobody else. I dared not trust anyone. I planned to return later. Oh, don’t look at me like that. None of us had any concept of being anywhere but in Heaven. I couldn’t know how hard returning would be.”</p><p>“So where is it? You didn’t show me where you hid it.”</p><p>“For a good reason.”</p><p>“That would be?”</p><p>“That you would do something stupid, trying to get it.”</p><p>“Erm, excuse me, Aziraphale,” Crowley laughed. “But for me that would be far less risky than for you. I can come and go in Heaven as I please without anyone trying to kill me.”</p><p>“Still, if they catch you with the orb…”</p><p>“Why would they? They know nothing of our connection,” Crowley argued. “Nobody will suspect a thing.”</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other, gold meeting aquamarine in challenge.</p><p>“This is dangerous,” Aziraphale finally said.</p><p>“If we have the orb and its memories, everything will change,” Crowley smiled. “We can be together without fear.”</p><p>Biting his lip, Aziraphale averted his gaze. It was tempting, but it would put Crowley at risk. A warm hand found his and squeezed reassuringly.</p><p>“I can do this,” Crowley said. “<em>We</em> can do this.”</p><p>Aziraphale sighed in defeat.</p><p>“Alright,” he said. “Listen…”</p><p>*</p><p>It was a cool foggy morning in London. Despite the early hour a lot of citizens were up and about. Still, the tall dark-haired man in the impeccable light grey suit remained unnoticed as he crossed the street to approach the new bookshop that was about to open soon. Nobody paid him any mind when he opened the door without a key and slipped in. Because he wanted nobody to pay him any mind.</p><p>The inside of the shop was unorganized at best. Gabriel would call it chaotic. But he had to commend the idea. Aziraphale was useless when it came to slaughter and bloodshed. But creating a space where he could spread heretic ideas in the form of books without raising suspicion, was pretty clever.</p><p>So basically Gabriel was about to thwart one of Hell’s plans to sully human minds. That at least was what he would say in the unlikely case someone would see him and ask what he was doing. But nobody would.</p><p>He walked into the backroom of the shop and nodded. This would be a good place to wait. With a smug smile he sat down on a comfortable looking chair.</p><p>Gabriel was good at waiting. He did not necessarily enjoy it. But he was good at it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>